1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchangeable lens.
2. Description of Related Art
The camera body in a camera system known in the related art may engage in electrical communication with an exchangeable lens. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H7-234432 discloses an exchangeable lens that includes a group of terminals enabling the exchangeable lens to communicate with the camera body and an adapter (e.g., an intermediate ring or a rear focus converter). The terminals in this terminal group, disposed next to one another so as to form a circular arc pattern, include two sets of terminals, each made up with a power supply terminal and a ground terminal.